


Любовь

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: F/M, Love with robot, Robots, Science Fiction, relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Глэдии нравилось любить Джендера»
Relationships: Gladia Delmarre/R. Jander Panell





	Любовь

Глэдии нравилось любить Джендера.

Аврорианские мужчины — да и женщины, чего скрывать! — были индивидуалистами в ещё более отвратительном смысле этого слова, чем соляриане. Они думали только о себе, и быть с ними, даже с опытными и понимающими партнёрами, было неуютно. Первое время Глэдия наслаждалась открывшимися ей возможностями, но вскоре она пресытилась, и теперь секс с кем-то казался ей худшей рутиной. Она отвергала предложения одно за другим, хотя её желание обоюдной страсти — и взаимной любви — никуда не исчезло.  
Просто здесь, на Авроре, никто не хотел её любить.  
Все любили только себя.

Джендер был красивым. Он выглядел модником, и Глэдия обожала придумывать для него изящные костюмы, подчеркивающие фигуру. Отличную фигуру.  
«Будь он человеком, я бы влюбилась в него».  
Но даже несмотря на то, что Р. Джендер Пэнелл был роботом, её руки все чаще касались приятно тёплой кожи не-человека.

Он был внимательным. Он был заботливым. Это то, чего не хватало окружающим по мнению Глэдии.  
«В роботах нет эгоизма».

Робот не мог расстроить, не мог огорчить, не мог давить на тебя, пренебрегая твоими интересами. Не мог равнодушно делать вид, что не замечает твоих слов. Не мог игнорировать. Не мог оскорбить презрительным взглядом. Неудивительно, что как-то раз импульсивная солярианка высказалась:  
— Если бы было можно, Джендер, я бы назвала своим мужем тебя!  
А робот, тут же повернувшийся к ней, вежливо поинтересовался:  
— А что именно вас не устраивает, госпожа Глэдия?  
«Что вас не устраивает?»  
Пожалуй, устраивало всё.

Глэдия знала от Фастольфа о том, что Джендер, как выразился учёный, «полностью функционален». Тем не менее, было удивительно ещё раз убедиться в том, что даже там, до единого волоска, до оттенков кожи, робот был неотличим от человека.  
— Джендер, — раньше солярианка никогда не спрашивала о таких подробностях, — ты же знаешь, как заниматься сексом?  
Странный вопрос, когда он адресован машине.  
— Во мне есть все необходимые данные, госпожа Глэдия.

«Все необходимые данные». Как сухо это звучало — и как нежен был Джендер на самом деле! Он осторожно обнимал женщину, внимательно следя за её движениями, считывая и обрабатывая информацию. Это давало ему возможность действовать без приказов и указаний — какие слова в постели? У Джендера были мягкие губы, неотличимые от губ живого человека, и Глэдия не хотела задумываться о том, кто такой её партнёр на самом деле. Важно было то, что он двигался так, как того желала Глэдия. Всё сейчас было для неё, для возбужденной солярианки, истосковавшейся по настоящей близости. В момент проникновения она инстинктивно вздрогнула, на секунду проснулся страх, но робот двигался плавно, нежно гладя её спину и разминая плечи. Как только он заметил, что от него требуется большее, то ускорился, осторожно захватывая ладонью грудь Глэдии. Сквозь стоны наслаждения различая ровное дыхание своего партнёра, солярианка могла думать лишь об одном — о том, как прекрасен этот ровный ритм вдоха и выдоха, о том, как можно утонуть в создаваемой машиной нирване. Джендер целовал её шею, лаская пальцами соски, и, казалось, ни один человек на свете не будет столь же внимательным и чутким, как этот человекоподобный робот.  
С ним Глэдия была счастлива.  
Она была любима и любила в ответ.


End file.
